La Femme Chocolat
by lapoulpe123
Summary: songfic... une charmante petite déclaration...c'est le temps des grandes métamorphoses


Titre : La femme chocolat

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Ni la chanson…ni les perso nous appartiennent… Pourtant on a supplié Olivia Ruiz et JK Rowling… mais elles sont hargneuses… Elles lâchent pas le carreau de chocolat comme ça…

La Femme Chocolat

Dans la chaleur étouffante du mois de Juillet, deux « oui je le veux » résonnèrent dans un jardin fleuri où d'immenses tables prenaient place, attendant d'accueillir les membres présents à cette occasion, la joie et la bonne humeur étaient devenues les leitmotivs de cette journée pour les invités… Journée qui se déroula parfaitement bien, Fleur, rayonnante de bonheur, était magnifique avec le diadème de la grande tante Muriel, signe de bienvenue de Fleur dans l'immense famille des Weasley. Bill avait dû céder à sa mère et se faire couper les cheveux, mais les pointes seulement …Mais ils avaient repoussé d'une façon alarmante au cours de la nuit. Des détails insignifiants qui rappelaient sans cesse sa nouvelle condition de « semi-loup-garou », Fleur s'en accommodait tant bien que mal…

Il y avait à la réception un autre couple composé d'un loup-garou, couple qui n'en était pas encore un en fait…

Il était maintenant tard dans la nuit, les réserves de bièraubeurre et autres alcools avaient souffert, tout autant que les plats préparés par Mme Weasley d'ailleurs… Certains jeunes étaient dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé (on avait d'ailleurs perdu de vue Ron et Hermione…) et certaines personnes chantaient des chansons plus ou moins saines pour l'esprit ( « Le chant nuptial de l'ogresse » , par exemple qui reprenait toutes les étapes de la procré...hum , voilà quoi …).D'autres attendaient simplement la fin de la fête par pure politesse…On vit une silhouette se lever, monter sur l'estrade où un orchestre jouait, chuchoter quelques mots à celui-ci et une voix s'éleva :

_Taille-moi les hanches à la hache  
J'ai trop mangé de chocolat_

Le silence se fit peu à peu… Tout le monde observait la « chanteuse improvisée » susurrer ces quelques mots. Voyant que toute l'attention de l'assemblée lui était vouée, bien que seul l'attention d'un lui importait, continua la chanson élevant peu à peu la voix…

_Croque moi la peau, s'il-te-plaît  
Croque moi les os, s'il le faut_

La sensualité qui émanait de ce petit bout de femme provoqua bien des réactions, la plus évidente était la surprise. Cette fille étant d'un naturel timide et maladroit, le fait qu'elle chante ainsi une chanson aussi…suave, transformait cette scène en spectacle unique. Elle fixait constamment SON spectateur, l'unique à ses yeux…

_C'est le temps des grandes métamorphoses_

« Allez ! … Tu as réussi à enfin capter son attention… » Pensa-t-elle. Tonks descendait calmement de l'estrade, sa fine robe violette pâle traînant un peu, transformant sa seule présence ici en une apparition d'une nymphe (en chocolat !) fragile et éphémère…

_Au bout de mes tout petits seins  
S'insinuent, pointues et dodues  
Deux noisettes, crac! Tu les manges_

Elle appuya volontairement sur le « crac ! »… Plusieurs sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages, l'intéressé était de plus en plus rouge…mais aussi de plus en plus intéressé !

_C'est le temps des grandes métamorphoses_

Ses joues rosirent, ses yeux prirent un instant une teinte de miel avant de reprendre leur couleur chocolat…

_Au bout de mes lèvres entrouvertes  
pousse un framboisier rouge argenté  
Pourrais-tu m'embrasser pour me le couper..._

Ses lèvres fines prirent doucement une couleur de fruits rouges, brillantes sous la lueur d'un ciel étoilé, où la Lune était naissante… Tonks se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre… Le destinataire de la chanson vers qui elle se dirigeait toujours, pris lui aussi une teinte de fruit trop mûr…

_Pétris-moi les hanches de baisers  
Je deviens la femme chocolat_

Peu à peu, les cheveux de Tonks s'allongeaient et prenaient une couleur châtain, se transformant en une véritable cascade de chocolat… Sa peau se teintait délicatement d'un hâle bronzé lui donnant l'aspect d'un joli caramel…

_Laisse fondre mes hanches Nutella  
Le sang qui coule en moi c'est du chocolat chaud..._

Les mains de Tonks glissèrent le long de sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches… Son regard toujours fixé sur son auditeur particulier qui déglutit avec difficulté…

_Un jour je vais m'envoler  
À travers le ciel à force de gonfler...  
Et je baillerai des éclairs  
Une comète plantée entre les dents_

Dans une tentative d'humour elle se fit gonfler comme un ballon, les convives éclataient de rire, et Lupin eut un vague sourire, trop embarrassé pour pouvoir rire franchement…

_Mais sur terre, en attendant  
Je me transformerai en la femme chocolat..._

Tonks n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Remus, elle se dégonfla avec un bruit de ballon crevé (pchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiit…)… Elle rassembla son courage, pris les mains de son « p'tit loup » et les mis sur sa propre taille… fredonnant la dernière phrase de la chanson…

_Taille-moi les hanches à la hache  
J'ai trop mangé de chocolat..._

Le regard de Lupin montrait que, manifestement, celui-ci se risquerait volontiers à une indigestion …


End file.
